


Truth or Fiction?

by lacewing



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Creepy, Funny, Ghosts, Horror, October writing prompts 2017, October writing prompts 2018, Other, truth or fiction?, unknown - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-05 16:52:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 6,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12193878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lacewing/pseuds/lacewing
Summary: a bit of writing prompts and experiences in bite  sized forms of sad, silly, and the creepy.





	1. Hidden Truths

So for a bit to start with, this is just the Holding Chapter, and I will be accepting prompts and ideas. I'll credit you if you want or leave it to an 'anonymous suggestion' if you don't wish to be credited. 

But over the last few years I keep seeing all the writing and art prompts for October. A few years back I did a short story on tumblr that was a mixed illustrated and written, it went over a treat.

this year I got the idea of, well why not write short bits of story? Some, are based upon my experiences, some are based upon things I've heard others say and some are just made up whole cloth. 

As for which is which? Well I'll just leave that to you my dear readers. 

so Join with me for 31 days of chills, tears, and grins. And hopefully, a few new stories to tell around the campfire...


	2. Walk Home With Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a late night walk and silent friends

Truth or Fiction 1

_Walk home with me_

In my twenties I had a job that was at a little 24 hour convenience store. I worked the swing shift and thus I would start work around 2 or 3 in the afternoon but not get home until after 1 in the morning. Because I was so close I chose to walk rather than wasting gas or trying to find reliable parking.

Most days this wasn’t an issue. I lived on the east coast, so often I would just call up one of my west coast friends who were still awake (3 hour time zone differences for the win!) and we would talk while I walked home, I would keep my head up and eyes sharp for trouble but again, it was a short walk and while un-busy my street was also very well lit and not known for trouble.

Very often my roommate would be awake when I get home and we would talk before heading off to bed, or playing video games for a little while before bed.

One day my friend was gone for a weekend and I couldn’t call. So I’m walking home and I notice there is this guy who seems to be following me. He didn’t feel, threatening. I didn’t feel intimidated by him. I was just like _‘ok, so who’s this dude?’_  

I mean looking back I should have felt weirded out. Most the time when a strange man follows me around I feel nervous and unsure of their actions.

He got closer and after a bit, right before I was home he was nearly side by side with me.

The next night, I’m on my way home and I see the guy and this time I just sort of stood there with my hands in my pockets and waited for him.

He seemed confused at first, but soon enough he was up beside me and I just smiled and said “Hi!”

After that, every night (especially nights I wasn’t on the phone) this guy walked me home. I just chattered with him and walked those two blocks home. I would tell my roommate about him and she said she had to see him because he seemed kinda like a dream boat.

So one night I’m almost to the door and I could see my roommate in the livingroom through the window so I am like “dude, just wait one moment!”

She opens the door and from the moment I turned back to her and said “hey it’s the dude!” to turning back to introduce him, he was gone.

The next day I didn’t have work but I went walking around and I looked for him. I hunted all over and finally I did find him, standing by a nearby park corner. Just leaning against the fence and watching people pass by.

I looked him up and down and when I got to his feet…

He didn’t have any.

I looked back up at him and he just, seemed really sad. I only said “You’re dead.”

He nodded.

“Can anyone else see you?”

He tilted his head as if thinking about it and then nodded.

“Why did you keep walking with me?”

He only shrugged. Ok maybe he couldn’t speak, as I honestly upon thinking about it never once heard his voice, never once had he talked back to me, I just, somehow felt like he must have at some point.

“To, keep me safe? To make sure I got home?” I had thought about it, the fact he never _once_ felt dangerous to me.

He nodded and actually smiled.

“Because you didn’t make it home did you?”

He just stared at the ground, nodded and was gone.

Not long after that I ended up quitting that job over some bullshit drama caused by an employee who should have been fired who ended up putting me in the hospital. I never saw the man again.

I kind of wish I could.

I would like to say thank you for walking home with me.


	3. The Bird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a walk, a covered bridge and uncanny weirdness

Truth or Fiction 2

_The Bird_

There was this old covered bridge. It use to be that people could drive through it but some guy with a overloaded truck ended up going through it and ruined it for everyone, so instead they ran a new road beside it and turned the old covered bridge into a walking and biking path. There was several little historical things along the path like one of the first houses of the town and the old church and school house. It was a nice little park that ran beside the river and many families came here regularly especially on warm summer days to have a place to cool off at.

I use to come here often on my lunch breaks from the IT job I worked up the road and would walk around stretching my legs and enjoying my lunch.

Most of the time I never had a problem, never saw anything weird although many claimed the place was haunted.

One day I am passing through the bridge. It felt, weirdly cold even though the temperatures were near 90 degrees Fahrenheit. The shade of the bridge just felt… off somehow. Something just didn’t seem right I could feel the hairs on the back of my neck and arms just stiffen.

I couldn’t see anyone on either side of the bridge. I couldn’t hear anything but the frantic distressed chirping of a bird. As I reach the middle of the bridge the chirping grew more distressed, more frantic more horrifying sounding. It was like it twisted, echoed, amplified and I felt like I was choking on the damned sound.

I found myself looking for this bird, if it was hurt I wanted to help. Following the sound I found myself staring up at one of the cross beams over the bridge, holding the roof.

There, _nailed by its wings_ to one of the rafter beams was the mummified body of a baby bird.

The chirping stopped.

All sound stopped.

All I could hear was the rushing pound of my own heart.

I started running fast and it felt like something was behind me, dark… so dark. The bridge wasn’t that long but it felt weirdly longer, what usually took me about 140 or so steps to cross was taking so much longer especially as I had already been well past the midway mark when I found the dead bird.

Maybe it was just my perception because I was freaked out, but I wanted _away_ from that place as fast as I could get and I didn’t seem to be getting there.

Then suddenly a family of bicyclists passed me by and that weird darkness, the silence, the haunted horrified feeling popped like a bubble.

And it was just a summer afternoon at the covered bridge park.

I never went back there alone though. Not after that. 


	4. Dealing with Children

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Children are the worse to deal with sometimes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have at least half the month written up, I am hoping to come up with ideas, if anyone has a theme ideas that would be cool (and no, I am not going to the creepypasta wiki. Aside from being a regular there, I am coming up with some fresh ideas not rehashing other people's stuff ok guys?)

Truth or Fiction 3

_Dealing with Children_

Right so I lived in a house that had several haunts in it. One… wasn’t very nice. But the others were perfectly fine to deal with. I’ll give each of them their own story.

For this one though, I will talk about the child.

First time I saw her, was after I had been living in the home for awhile. I use to have a room on the second floor but my roommate’s father who was the owner of the house decided to move back in instead of just continued renting it to us. (but he also still wanted rent. Seriously, it was a pain dealing with this man) So I got kicked up to the attic space (which mind you we had moved a lot of the stuff that had once been stored in the second bedroom that I had taken over, and MORE stuff got stored up into the attic because he decided to take over the basement space with his huge ass model train set rather than letting us continue to store things there like sensible people. AUG!)

So my first night in this tiny crowded attic space where I had to fit my bedding, my computer desk, couple boxes and tiny tv stand with my playstation and lamp to light up the room. My poor hamster was shrunk down from his bigger set up to a much smaller one because I now had no room and needed to be able to easily move him around the house with me so he wouldn’t freeze or get overheated. Worse I wasn’t able to have my cat with me at night because I had to pass through my roommate’s room to get to the attic door and she couldn’t handle my Daisy hopping up on the bed with her sometimes.

I was cold in the winter, and overheated in the summer.

But my first night in the attic, I woke up because I felt like someone was watching me.

And there, at the end of my bed.

The most adorable little girl I had ever seen. Seriously she would have made Shirley Temple look downright HOMELY.

She was also kinda see through and giving me the dirtest look imaginable.

We stared at each other for several long moments before she was just… gone.

I figured maybe I was seeing things and just rolled over and went back to sleep.

But found sharing a room with a mischievous minor of a ghost was its own ‘fun’.

She loved turning on my lamp. I would turn it off for the night only to hear my roommate’s father complain that he would see my lamp on all night through the window, but when I wake in the morning it was off again.

She would pull loads of ‘jokes’ most of which were not very funny, but I got use to hearing her laugh like the tinkling of bells.

I also took to talking to her. “Ok ducky, I am coming up and if I find my Blanche (the name of my hamster) out of his cage again we will have words young lady!”  just, treating her like she was a bit more of a handful version of my nieces and nephews.

One day I came home, I was tired, I was irritable. It was too warm and no one was home. I looked up the stairwell to the attic.

And found mattress and bedding all stuffed down it. I could hear the tinkling laughter.

I just about had enough. So using my firmest voice I called out “I am going downstairs to get some tea, if when I return I do not find my bed where it belongs I _will_ start counting!”

I went down to the kitchen. I got myself iced tea and a sandwich, and when I came back up, not only was my bed where it belonged, it was made way better than when I left that morning. So tight that you could bounce a penny off it. (I actually tried it, it was pretty fun!)

It wasn’t my only interaction with the child, but it was certainly my most memorable.


	5. The Artist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> artist and showers

Truth or Fiction 4

_The Artist_

Another of the ghosts from the one house I lived in. This fellow I actually became aware of pretty early on. I’m an artist and writer so often I would start finding doodles on some of my pages. I asked my roommate if she had done them but she claimed she had not.

So having a run in already with at least one ghost in the house I knew the place was haunted so I figured this was either going to be the same ghost, or someone else. Else it was still just my roommate drawing on my shit and trying to claim she wasn’t.

On the second floor there was a bathroom and I often was throwing open the curtains around the tub. Which use to be not an issue but when my roommate’s father moved in he insisted that it ‘looked nicer’ to keep the curtains pulled.

I really don’t know why this freaked me out. Maybe because it made the already fairly small bathroom feel even more cluster phobic? But I wasn’t the only one to feel that way even my roommate would rather keep the curtains pulled open unless someone was using the shower.

So most times when I took a shower I would check and then turn on the water before closing it again while the water heated.

This day I was in a rush, I had to get to my job and had some classes I was taking afterwards for an IT and insurance job I was considering. So I just flipped on the water without looking and disrobed.

I opened the curtain to slip in and found someone standing there.

A gaunt looking dark haired man who looked like no one in the household. He was staring at me just as surprised as I was staring at him.

And then he looked down.

I don’t think I’ve ever seen a ghost blush. I didn’t even know it was possible. But then he was just gone.

It hardly took more than a few seconds really, the space of a few heartbeats.

I decided, screw the shower, I would just wear a hat or something today and I turned off the water and went to my room to get dressed for the day and leave.

After that I would find little things, a flower left on the corner of my desk. A gentle cool touch down my back. Slightly creepy but cute pictures on the corners of my work.

Yeah, so apparently, I can attract the dead guys.


	6. Unknown #

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some calls should just be missed

Truth or Fiction 5

_Unknown #_

Often we all get those calls. Either with a number or ‘unknown’ and most of the time it’s just a computer,  telemarketer or the dreaded debt collector.

But sometimes the call is just dead air. Often of course this is just the computer programs used, where they wait for someone to answer and will then transfer over to a message or a person. Sometimes when the line is busy they just hang up and nothing happens. You get a bit of silence then click.

But sometimes, I hear breathing; sometimes I hear other things on those calls. The unknown numbers if you wait, hoping to get someone to tell ‘hey take me off your calling list’

Of late, I hear more of the strange ones. I get this silence and I wait for it to hang up or to connect me to either a computer or a person whom I can tell ‘please take me off your calling list’.

But instead, I hear a horrible… sound. I really can’t describe it fully. Like a dread, an auto tuned scream or something and it’s just there, almost silent in the background and twists my stomach and makes me sick. Then… dead air. It hangs up. Sometimes I get the operator telling me the number can no longer be reached.

I just, really don’t answer unknown numbers anymore.


	7. The cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cat's man...

Truth or Fiction 6

_The Cat_

The reality TV shows of various ghost hunter programs on during the early 2000s really brought up the number of armature ghost hunters. I could already see ghosts and because of various encounters I already had in my life I really wasn’t overly keen on going on these things. Especially amateurs who thought every bit of reflective dust was a ghost sighting.

I had a run in with one of these groups, not full on amateurs as they were affiliated with one of the larger more organized groups. They were also shorthanded and needed someone to help out. I knew one of the guys and decided well, why not. I’ll tag along and just see how they do their thing. My job ended up being pretty simple. I was to go around and make sure the cameras where all unmolested and in place around this old abandoned steel mill we were exploring. I was also given a camera and told to take random pictures whenever I felt like it.

I never mentioned to them about my abilities. Partly because again when you really can see things most people can’t you get use to keeping your mouth shut as most people either respond by demanding evidence as if you can perform on command, or would just call you crazy. For the most part unless it was going to be a really ‘bad’ place I figured it wasn’t going to be an issue anyway.

So overall other than a couple bumps and I think I saw a bit of a shadow once out of the corner of my eye it was pretty quiet. I took my photos, I checked the equipment. I made sure things where running while everyone else where about doing their ghost hunts.

A few days later they tell me “well we really didn’t get much, but damn girl you liked that cat didn’t you?”

And all I could say was “What cat?”

“The black one, it was in just about every photo you took, and we found it in a couple group shots that included you.”

“There was no cat.”

I have never seen anyone rush back to their stuff so fast.


	8. Housekeeping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you know what, some ghosts are awesome by me

_Housekeeping_

 

Back to my house of many haunts, there was another ghost. Often I saw more of the things she did rather than the ghost herself. She had an obsession with making sure everything was clean. We would clean but she would go back after. I swear if she could have figured out the washing machine she likely would have done the laundry too.

I really didn’t notice at first, until I realized just how, well clean things were even with my roommate. When I moved in with the young lady I had been fleeing from hurricane torn Louisiana and all the refugees rushing into the surrounding area. Where the ‘incentive’ program by the president of the time meant that my one bedroom apartment was more valuable to my landlord as a place they could put several refugees, maybe even a small family and get paid for each person rather than my single one person rent. I was kicked out as my lease came up and with nowhere to go (as no one else had housing available for locals) was forced to crash on my parent’s couch.

So a friend I had known on the internet had told me ‘if you can make it up here, I have a spare bedroom.’

I packed a few of my essentials into my car, loaded my cat and myself then traveled cross country to a small sleepy town on the east coast.

The house seemed fairly neat and organized. We had to shift boxes from the spare room to the attic but it wasn’t bad. I was surprised with how clean it was considering the war zone her bedroom was.

After a bit I figured it was because other than her bedroom she never really seemed to hang out in the rest of the house. Now it wasn’t an overly large house, there was an attic above her bedroom, the second smaller bedroom I took and the bathroom, then the main floor had a small kitchen dining room combo and a front livingroom. Under the stair that went to the bedroom floor was a stair that went to the basement where there was a bit more storage.

And other than the kitchen, and sometimes crashing on the couch to watch tv, she just didn’t spend much time in the rest of the house. Neat but old furniture, stuff left mostly when her father moved out to move into the condo a crossed down with his girlfriend, she did the dishes and that was really about it. Laundry at least once a week, and sometimes her dad came by mostly to collect rent and horde food in the basement chest freezer.

But in reality there should have been no way the house should have stayed so clean. My roommate hardly ever picked up after herself, she left things sitting all over the place. She never dusted. She did dishes only because she wanted plates to eat off of. Until I got there I don’t think the floors had been swept or vacuumed since her father moved out.

But the place was neat as a pin. Even her grandmother’s who was next door was not so clean.

I started catching glimpses of the ghost. A vague outline of a woman running a duster over shelves, or shifting a dirty sock. I began to realize that well, the place was haunted.

But damn if this ghost wasn’t ok by me.


	9. The Hanging Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes seeing is not believing, it’s horrifying

Truth or Fiction 8

_The Hanging Tree_

 

A few years ago, I took a vacation to South Carolina for a theater festival. The city was really very pretty. Old, loads of history and with my wife’s family we went to a whole bunch of fun plays and shows between which we got to do a lot of tours of the city and all the historical sites.

Most the time it was fine, but this was an incredibly old historical town with a lot of history. One of the places that was near the little house we were renting for the week we were in town was a very old building I believe was an old jailhouse that had been converted into a sort of school for people wishing to learn historical restoration. They were restoring the old place and other things like furniture and paintings. They even learned old skills to be able to replace parts in the same style.

But in the courtyard beside the place was a very old tree with many branches. No one said anything about this tree, but it made me uncomfortable.

Until walking by I looked over and all I could see where bodies. Bodies of black men and women and even children, all hanging. Some struggled, most just hung there their necks stretched and their bodies lax.

Some had their faces covered, others did not. I looked away hoping when I looked back I would see only the old old tree.

Instead when I looked back every single form was all looking at me.

I just took to keeping my head down whenever we had to pass that building for the rest of the week.


	10. She Crossed My Path

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every time she did it was closer, and I did not like the look in her eye

Truth or Fiction 9

_She Crossed My Path_

 

Another day in our vacation to the Carolinas. We were walking back to the place we were staying after a late night show. Me and my fiancé at the time where walking down a street when I happened to look up and saw a woman walking up the side street with a very determined and angry stride. She was a rather pretty looking black woman with a blue dress.

We passed by and I shrugged and went on, the next street.

I saw the woman, still walking, and looking angry. Closer this time.

At the next crossroad I looked again and again I saw the woman, and now I could see her face and I didn’t like the look in her eye as she was heading right for us. I looked to my fiancé and asked “Do you see that woman?”

“What woman?”

My fiancé knows that I can see things that most people can’t see and when we pass the street she asks if I am comfortable going on, if every time we pass another cross street or alley or even drive way that was long enough there was a progressively closing in angry spirit, well neither of us wanted to see what would happen if we actually crossed paths with them.

About then one of the bike taxis happened by so we got the young lady to give us a ride the rest of the way home.

I kept my head down and prayed that we would be going too fast for the ghost.

Seriously, I just kind of got to the point of not looking past my feet in that town.


	11. It Lived Below

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> last ghost of the house, and unlike the other three, he wasn’t nice. My arm still hurts

Truth or Fiction 10

_It Lived Below_

Back to the house with all the ghosts, and this is the final story I’ll tell about the place.

Mostly to do with the basement. Overall it was a fairly normal finish basement. There was a chest freezer we kept the extra food in, and the laundry. It also had a couple wood working stations and storage. When my roommate’s father moved back in, most the storage got moved to the attic space I was sleeping in and he set up this huge train set.

All the shifting of shit must have upset something besides me and my roomie. The basement got to feeling colder after that, and I’m still not sure how to describe the wet dank creeping chill of the space other than; nasty.

For the most part it wasn’t too big of an issue. My roommate’s father often complained of someone messing with his train set, but it wasn’t either of us, since we would rather it go away so we could open up more of the attic again if he was going to insist that was my room now.

It wasn’t much of an issue until one day I was heading down the steps with a basket of laundry. Now I tended to be careful on those steps as I am a little clumsy and stairs always tend to unnerve me. The way down to the basement the wall was one of those textured ones, and not just the smooth bumpy, no this was sharp and jagged bumping like someone skipped the step of sanding the wall down a bit before painting it over.

Often we would use this as a bit of a back scratcher, but I digress.

So I’m going down the stairs when I feel something, grab me. I went still soon as I felt it, as I wasn’t walking down the stairs that fast, but I guess that wasn’t good enough as it just pushed my foot out from under me.

I dropped the laundry and fell towards my side to keep from nose diving down the stairwell.

As I said the wall was bumpy and very sharp.

My arm was scraped, cut and practically lacerated from my wrist to my shoulder.

An ER run and a few stitches later. My roommate’s dad was taking the belt sander to the wall to smooth it out.

Out of the ghosts in the house, this one was the only one malicious enough to attempt to physically harm any of us. I hadn’t been its only target either.

My roommate’s dad was convinced it was the old man that had lived in the house prior to him buying it. As he apparently died in the house.

But I just felt like it was older and way... nastier, than some old man that according to most reports was actually pretty kindly.

Not likely to ever know, but I’m just as glad to be away from it.


	12. Sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I woke up on the banks of the Mississippi. I got sick. The staff was really nice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a bit of added creepiness, someone attempted to break into my home while we were home. unfortunately they got spooked off before we could round on them, so they are still at large and it left me more than a bit spooked the last few days, so I forgot to get up yesterday's chapter. just means we got a double chapter today.

Truth or Fiction 11

_Sick_

 

In my 20’s I had a rather nasty accident, one that left me with a huge laundry list of ptsd as well as physical and other mental disabilities. One of the issues I still suffer with, but thankfully not as often was I would ‘black out’ and often when I woke up again it would be in a hospital or some strange place I didn’t know. Other than feeling sick and with a raging migraine I was usually ok, just would have to find my way home again.

My doctors said the black outs might be because of something that happened during my wreck. But for the most part it’s a manageable condition.

Waking up in different states (or once, another country! Still not sure how I got past the boarder…) just meant that I would have to make my way home again. Sometimes having to call for a little extra gas money. I actually made a few interesting friends this way.

For instance I woke up with a start in an unfamiliar hotel room with the sound of water. Looking out the window I saw I was next to a wide river, and checking with the check in I found that I had come in, shaking, out of it, and half delirious the night before. The person didn’t really have any available rooms but couldn’t stand the thought of sending me further on as I didn’t look like I could handle another hour’s drive to get to the next motel.

So they instead tucked me into the ‘closed room’. Mostly because of the closeness to the river the room often flooded in the spring and while it usually didn’t have too many issues sometimes they would have to deal with mildew or mold, the room was still clean and often the employees used it to crash in between shifts. Or the Owners would stay there for a few weekends over the summer as a vacation.

So I had gone back to the room, feeling the migraines setting in and still not sure where I was, or if I had enough of anything to get home again on. The person at the desk told me to just relax a little and if the headache got worse they would call the nearby hospital for me.

So I ended up falling back to sleep. Which I recalled someone checking on me often. I really didn’t wake up again until the next morning, where I found someone left me some crackers, a bottle of water and a couple aspirin, which looked like it might have come from the vending machine. I was grateful for the sweet gesture especially as the people at the desk told me not to worry about paying for the room when I had told them about my weird condition.

So, my head clearer I was able to make some calls, find out where I was and my family wired me a little money for gas to get home on. I was a couple days out from home out in the middle of the boarder along the Mississippi River.

I went back to the office, thanked them again for their kindness of putting me up and also for whoever left the crackers and aspirin. The lady blinked at me and said that she and her afternoon partner had pretty much left me be, no one had come in or out of my room.

I had replied with confusion as I remembered someone coming by often. Just checking on me and someone left the food because I had not gotten up that I could recall to do more than go to the bathroom.

A speed through check of the surveillance system showed no one had come or gone from my room the entire time I was there.  

It was definitely a weird event, and was it haunting or someone sneaking in a back window I don’t think I’m ever going to know, but hey… They had been very kind.


	13. Petting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you know what, No. Just. Fuck NO. but hey the room upgrade was pretty sweet

Truth or Fiction 12

_Petting_

 

This one was a last minute hotel I ended up at around newyears in Huston Texas. I was down in the area because I was touring a possible college I was considering. A wrong turn and several hours of gridlock later I lost the reservation at the bed and breakfast I was going to (by 5 minutes, seriously the guy was just a jerk, I had even called!) so hunting around I found another hotel who was running a special.

Cheap rooms, when I just needed a place to crash for the night before heading home the next day, the guy at the counter asked if I was alone. I replied yes. Got my room and went in. Tossing my bag on the bed I sat down and was about get undressed for a shower when I felt _something_ touch my face, intimately and move back to brush my hair over my ears.

I grabbed my bag and was out of that room so fast. I went down to the counter and asked if they knew their room was haunted.

“Oh yeah, but the ghost only bother’s single girls.”

“Then why did you put me into it?”

“Well lots of people come in claiming they are single to get the better rate”

I was about to leave the whole place and sleep in my car when the manager came out, apologized and gave me a new room key on the other side of the hotel from that first room.

I got in there and found I got a rather swanky looking suit for a free upgrade. Even had it’s own Jacuzzi tub, so, not too bad of a deal.

A lot of hotels have haunts and frankly most staff are fully aware of the weirder ones. I just never thought I was going to get a room upgrade because one was a bit handsy!


	14. Jack Frost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> its been a bit since I added to this, but here are a few more stories for the Halloween season!   
> Can you guess if its real or fiction? This time we have a shadowy apparition of the snow...

Jack Frost

It was winter a few years ago now, I don’t really think of this one as scary so much as startling. Me and my roommate at the time where on our way home from a show we had gone to that crossed state lines. It was a several hours drive home when the snow storm first started blowing in. We decided to stop at a small diner for a bite to eat and maybe see if it would clear up a little before we moved on (if it was too bad, we were prepared to stop at a hotel until morning even if we were only a couple hours from home)

We stopped the car and she had already gotten out and went inside the diner. One of those old mom and pop places no seen much these days outside of a few rural or east coast locations. I locked the car and started to follow her, when I noticed something flitting in and out of the light nearby, glancing over I saw, well it looked vaguely like a person. Only blue, with a huge inhuman and uncanny smile stretched cross its face, unearthly white hair flickering about its pale oddly proportioned features. It seemed to dance, feet not quite touching the ground as it flickered in and out of view around the lamp posts and trailing flits of snow flurries around it. Its slim androgynous form could have been male or female, it just... well I knew it wasn’t human despite appearances. 

I decided to lower my head and head inside, trying not to be noticed. Figured it was just one of those weird things I see and can’t really explain.

When we were inside we found out about the weather from the waitress who did suggest we stop for the night, the storm was covering the whole area including our destination and the news was suggesting people to get off the streets. So, while we ate I looked up and called a couple local motels until I found a place with a vacancy and price range we could afford.

When we finished eating and headed back out to the car I happened to look up and briefly saw the creature again, this time though... it saw me.

I got into the car quickly and we left.

I didn’t see anything while we drove the few blocks to the motel, but then it could have just been the increasing lack of visibility from the snow.

When we got to the motel my roommate ran in and got our room key, I was keeping the car warm and once we had it we went around the building to the room.

When I got out of the car I looked up, to see that smiling face right next to mine.

Startled I yelped and tripped up on some ice falling back into the car. My chest felt like it was on fire and I could hear this tinkling bell like laugh as the figure danced away.

All appearance I was fine, just some weird snow being deciding to play a bit of a joke.

Other than my chest just, felt frozen, so cold it was hot.

Inside I decided to take a shower and give my clothing a little bit to dry out by the heater while my roommate found out if there was any cable on the tv.

In the bath I noticed a discoloration on my chest and looking into the mirror noticed the area where the coldest part was, where over my breasts and they were the perfect hand prints over each of my boobs.

Damn thing copped a feel.

And now, well every time I get really chilly, I can still see a bit of discoloration over my breasts in the shape of hands.


End file.
